


可爱男人

by alaana322



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaana322/pseuds/alaana322
Summary: 杀手梗





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC警告

洛夫伦从死人身上掏出两把手枪和十发子弹，常见的M1911A1和0.45英寸子弹，无聊至极。他随意扔到黑暗角落里，又将手伸向沾满血液的西装口袋，那儿塞着一包烟，是红盒登喜路，乔尔卢卡的最爱，洛夫伦认为可以留下。  
查理在卢卡面前说得上话，这位来自克罗地亚的清道夫在心里计较着，为了盘算已久的长假期做准备，他需要让这位老朋友开心点。  
除了那些已经被拿走的东西，死者身上还戴着钻戒和手表，洛夫伦理所应当地据为己有，全部脱下来扔进外套内衬的口袋里。然而过于投入私人财产搜查不是什么好习惯，在他低头清点手上的“收获”时，一把小巧锋利的匕首顶住他侧颈动脉，厚重的呼吸逐渐靠近，一直来到他耳朵后面。  
洛夫伦配合地把手举过头顶，没有任何回头观察的打算，不看清敌人样貌才有活下去的可能。  
“动手之前，”洛夫伦说，“告诉我这么做的原因。”  
没有回应，但匕首依旧停留在脖子上。  
“你需要什么？”  
“……”  
“你是哑巴？”  
身体砸向地板的巨响传来，接着那把极具威胁的匕首掉落到鞋边，在皮革上划出一道细痕。洛夫伦迅速从腰带上拽出HKP7转身瞄准，却发现目标已经闭上眼睛彻底昏迷过去。  
俯下身体用枪管撩开遮住头发和大部分五官的兜帽，蓬松卷发率先跃入视线，然后是一张神色苍白的脸，被短须包围的双唇紧闭着。这是个阿拉伯男人，但不知道来自哪个国家，在洛夫伦的记忆里自己从没接触过中东地区的来客，他的活动范围仅限于欧洲各国。  
克罗地亚人犹豫着是该给这位陌生人脑袋上来那么一发，还是转身离开不做多余的事。

 

“我背的是石头吗？！”洛夫伦将毫无意识的阿拉伯人扔进车后座，对于十分钟之前在电梯上的遭遇感到无奈。  
一开始他横抱起这位伤得不轻的中东先生，但没走两步后腰便发出强烈抗议，他不明白一个并不高大的男性怎么会像石头一样硬，直到不小心看到对方T恤下的腹部肌肉线条。  
克罗地亚杀手在惊叹中换成了背着的姿势，然而状况并没有任何改善，他仍旧在挪动中变得气喘吁吁，满头大汗。  
城市的午夜静谧却不安全，这辆法拉利屁股后面跟着一个令人恼火的尾巴。洛夫伦暗杀的对象也是一位杀手，没有复杂的经历和故事，只是不小心杀错目标被清理掉的倒霉蛋，显然另一种可能性更大。  
通过后视镜看着沉睡在后座椅上的中东男性，洛夫伦叹气，他就应该把人扔在地板上。  
巴黎是动作电影最热爱的拍摄地点之一，当那些动作演员踩着刹车穿过香榭丽舍大道，绕着凯旋门躲避追踪时只会留下绚烂的尾灯和激昂的音乐，例如007——还是碟中谍来着？  
无所谓。洛夫伦耸耸肩，学着那些帅气的主角甩动方向盘，光影在他鼻梁和嘴唇上流动，表盘里的指针疾速攀升，轮胎在拐弯处尖叫，洛夫伦差点错过这个转角，幸好他及时收住了速度。  
那个尾巴没有离开，并用一个同样无比潇洒的姿态晃过障碍物，从路面建筑后侧一跃而出，紧追不舍。克罗地亚人尝试利用四通八达的巷子甩开那个讨厌鬼，然而事与愿违，他消耗了太多的耐心和等待，直到那些在夜灯中风格如出一辙的房屋挤满视野，几乎要叫人作呕，洛夫伦才放弃地重新回归主干道上。  
他侧过脸对着后座大吼，双手有力掌控着方向盘避开一只忽然出现的猫：“我就知道！我就知道你是个超级大麻烦！而你甚至不是莫妮卡·贝鲁奇或者伊娃·格林，我却要因为你变成詹姆斯·邦德！”  
中东先生对这番控诉沉默以对，洛夫伦充满恶意地猜想或许本人早已清醒，只是依然装作昏迷逃避身后随之而来的危险。  
“见鬼的，为什么你会在那间办公室里？！”抱怨声接连响起，洛夫伦喋喋不休地发牢骚，像个被父母硬塞洗碗任务的小男孩那样气势汹汹。  
但这并未影响他用鞋尖轻轻抵上刹车，不明显地放慢速度等待追踪者上钩，在对方冲到右边车道准备利用侧方撞击逼停自己的时候再猛地踩下刹车（1），追踪者在高速惯性下继续朝前行驶，而洛夫伦已经调转车头，进入一条通向黑暗的道路。  
他找到许多年前设立的巴黎基站，就在近郊的某处别墅。感谢上帝，里面通着水电，甚至备有清洗干净的床单和毛毯。从饭桌旁拖来一张带着软垫的椅子，再用束缚带将中东先生的四肢与木椅绑在一起，那把逼在脖子上的刀被扔在半路，洛夫伦搜遍了所有口袋和能隐藏武器的地方，没有发现其他能威胁生命的东西。  
这就结束了？洛夫伦错愕地从那些空荡荡的口袋收回手。老实说这有点违反逻辑，一个能悄无声息绕到他背后威胁的人可不会是个菜鸟杀手，而那些富有经验的、满手鲜血的职业者非常善于在身体各处藏着枪和子弹。  
糟糕的经历浮现在脑子里，他曾经在某具尸体的裤裆里找到最后几发子弹，尽管当时情况危急命悬一线，但他还是选择拉上裤链，利用弹匣里唯二两颗子弹突围而出。  
所以？  
洛夫伦眯起眼睛盯着中东先生的半紧身破洞牛仔裤——认真的吗？穿着这样的裤子出门干活——To be or not to be？That’s a question.  
或许并不需要解开拉链，只要隔着牛仔裤摸索就行。就在洛夫伦的手指即将碰到大腿内侧底部的时候，另一双手从两边包围过来猛地掐住他的脖子，忽然而至的窒息感让洛夫伦脑子里一片空白，格挡与反击失去了应有的力量，在拳头轻轻擦过中东先生的卷发之后，他被压倒在地板上，刀片又一次抵住侧颈的动脉，但现在它被含在中东先生嘴里，那个狡猾的偷袭者分开双腿趴在他身上，洛夫伦能感觉到他皮带上的银扣正顶着自己的腹部肌肉  
“见鬼的，你确实在装睡！”  
克罗地亚人极为生气，但又不得不把双手举过头顶——第二次了，真是令人恼火。他尽量后仰脖子想要避开锋芒，可身后就是地面，怎样挣扎都是无济于事。  
“谢谢你先生，今晚你是拯救我的英雄，即使你无意这么做。”中东先生说话了，或许是因为咬紧刀片的原因，他不能完全闭合的嘴巴里总能漏出温热的呼吸拍打在洛夫伦颈部皮肤上，后者能感觉那片区域被刺激到已经有些发痒。  
“一直都在伪装？”  
“当然不，我是在巴黎的街道上清醒的，”中东先生笑起来，他胸腔的颤动透过衣服传递到洛夫伦身上，“你的刹车技术真糟糕。”  
“我不介意那时候后排乘客要求下车。”  
“为什么要这么做？你可以带我找到安全的地方并且甩掉那个紧追不舍的麻烦，虽然你刚才打算猥亵我的老二，但我能原谅这一点。”  
“明事理的绅士，”洛夫伦讽刺地说，“所以现在做什么，把我绑起来？”  
“好主意。”  
“一个玩笑，别当真。”洛夫伦提起膝盖踢向对方腹部，同时快速伸手摸向二十分钟前布置好的枪火点，就在桌子腿下，用一层胶带粘着的，只需要轻轻扯动就能握在手里。他骤然抬手朝中东男人的脑袋扣动扳机来上那么一发，可惜被敏捷地躲了过去，空气中散发出熟悉的硝烟味道，洛夫伦在枪声回响中站起身巡视四周，发现自己已经失去了中东先生的踪迹。  
他在无奈之下拨通了莫德里奇的电话。  
“好消息与坏消息，你想听哪一个？”  
“都不想，”莫德里奇呻吟道，“耶稣在上，别告诉我你爱上了任务目标，那不过是个无名小卒！”  
“任务目标死亡。”  
“兄弟，我要为刚才的言论向你道歉——”  
“但是被人目击了现场，并且他逃离了我的控制。”  
“……”  
“就是这样。”  
“为什么当时不用枪干掉他？”  
“你不知道，”洛夫伦用手指刮刮鼻梁上的灰，有些不好意思地承认，“他看上去很可爱。”

在暴躁的“下地狱去吧德扬！”的道别声中洛夫伦按掉了通话键。  
卢卡很生气，但洛夫伦相信其他同伴会给他带来转变成快乐的好消息的。他扶起在争执中摔倒的椅子，把枪放到一旁的桌面上，然后摊开自己的手掌，一枚芯片躺在纹理纵横交错的皮肤中心。它似乎在不停地叫嚣着“我很重要，和他妈的全世界安危息息相关那种重要，就像英雄电影里演绎的那样至关重要！你明白了吗？！”。  
洛夫伦点点头，合起手掌将它收入口袋，脑子里却在想另一件事——  
是怎样可爱的人才会把关键信息藏在蓬松柔软的卷发里呢？

tbc.

 

（1）开车的时候千万不要这么做，会出事故的，这里只是夸张描写而已，实际上刹车最好不要急刹，有层次的点刹更安全。那啥，行车不规范，亲人两行泪。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *队花不是反派，只是职位设定如此  
> *那时候写文没考虑清楚，现在想想把USB改成芯片吧，这样更好贴在头发里藏起来一点（不是）

“他是谁？”洛夫伦在吧台上扔下一张照片。  
拉拉纳正擦着几个玻璃杯，他只是匆匆抬头看了一眼便收回视线。  
“阿拉伯人。”十五秒后，年轻的调酒师回答。  
洛夫伦用常年握枪的手指敲击着桌面，耐心十足地等待着另一种回答。  
安菲尔德里没几个正经人，老板亨德森似乎没打算好好经营这家酒吧，门框招牌上的A缺少右腿的灯管，e则彻底失去所有光亮，剩下的字母会在雨天跟着雷电不停地闪烁灯光；饮品同样令人心碎，鸡尾酒只有三款——血腥玛丽、僵尸和丧尸，啤酒仅仅提供一个牌子。会来这里的大多都是流浪汉和穷鬼，以及干那些见不得光的活计的犯罪者。  
听上去很糟糕，实际上确实非常不堪。  
“我认为你们快倒闭了，”洛夫伦抿着嘴唇摇摇头，语气里满是遗憾，“虽然情报才是赚钱的王牌，但酒和食物简直糟糕透顶。”  
“Hendo喜欢这里，他不会让这件事情发生的，还是担心你自己吧Dej，这个埃及男孩可不好惹。”  
“所以你认识他。”  
“一颗冉冉升起的杀手新星，夺取性命的机器，基本上每个来过酒吧的人都知道他——除了你，你是个异类。”拉拉纳微笑起来。他有一张足以媲美电影明星的脸，连亨德森那样铁石心肠的男人都不可抗拒地成为爱情俘虏。洛夫伦也曾被美色诱惑得飘飘然，直到看见拉拉纳凶狠地把餐刀插进某位摸他屁股的醉汉的眼睛里，那导致克罗地亚人一个月对任何软体肉类都毫无胃口。  
“我可没惹上麻烦，只是这个埃及人将他的物品寄存在我这里，我要搞清楚那是什么。”他把那枚芯片从皮衣内衬口袋里拿出来，拉拉纳皱起眉头，显然对此一无所知。  
“看来你知道他是谁却不知道他现在的任务。”  
“想要全知全能的上帝就去教堂，安菲尔德只会为付了钱的信息而尽力争取。”  
“10万英镑，两天。”  
“一个小时，”拉拉纳说，“别想我在你身上浪费那么多时间。现在，出去等着吧。”

 

从安菲尔德出来的时候，洛夫伦看到地面是湿的，凹槽里积满了水，倒映着街旁的一盏路灯。他走了过去，倚靠在老旧的路灯上掏出烟来，这正是从死人身上搜刮的那一盒。他没能回到克罗地亚复命，自然也见不到乔尔卢卡了，留着它毫无意义。  
夜风带来一片寂静，洛夫伦抬起眼睛观察四周，一个人影都没见。没有流浪汉，没有同行竞争对手，也没有那些衣着暴露的年轻男孩，街道空荡荡地延伸到尽头，路旁破旧的建筑像被时光消磨过的一块块墓碑，安菲尔德的招牌在几乎凝固的气氛中闪烁着，一只飞蛾收起翅膀停在洛夫伦肩上，像极了趴伏在黑暗里等待时机的杀手。  
洛夫伦将手中的香烟弹入水洼里，接着迅速摸上藏在后腰的手qiang，在一棵子弹擦过耳朵穿透石墙的时候蹲下身体滚到消防栓后。  
哦操他的亚当·拉拉纳！洛夫伦气愤地拉开保险栓，一边在咒骂着英俊的情报贩子。显然在他找到拉拉纳之前已经有人提前和安菲尔德联系上了，出更高的价格得到更好的“服务”，在打听信息之外还能随时接收到德扬·洛夫伦出现的情报，因为他确信对手会去找他的，而在欧洲，安菲尔德便是信息之王。  
火力持续不断地攻击着背后的消防栓，灼热的火药味弥漫在空气里，洛夫伦深吸一口气，在预估敌人可能隐蔽的位置开了几枪，祈祷着能正好轰掉埃及人的整个脑袋。不过结果令人失望，枪声依然轰炸着洛夫伦的耳膜，直到他像只灵活的猫一样低身小跑躲入旁边的巷口。那里有一扇铁门，通向安菲尔德旁的民居，洛夫伦打算占据高位，等待狙击时机。  
但就在拉开铁门的一瞬间，背后传来的脚步声令他警觉，转身打算扣动扳机的时候却被埃及人抱住了举枪的手臂，现在枪支失去了威胁，洛夫伦只能通过挥舞拳头试图分开彼此。  
他不断地撞击埃及人的脑袋、颈部和肋部，而后者强硬地锁住那只握枪的手臂向下拉拽，用力朝洛夫伦的腹部送上了自己的膝盖，忽然而至的疼痛叫克罗地亚人忍不住想要后退，在这场交锋中暂时被压制下来，手qiang掉落在地上，被埃及人一脚踢入阴影之中。  
接下来仿佛是昨日重现，洛夫伦再一次被武器抵住咽喉，动弹不得，区别是刀片换成了沙漠之鹰。他面对还冒着热量的qiang口把双手举过头顶，忍不住在黑暗中翻了一个白眼。  
“还给我。”那个埃及人低声说，qiang口紧贴着皮肤，似乎立刻就能开拓一条血道。  
“你不是为我而来的？”  
“这不是调情，还给我！”  
“现在你可以杀了我，”洛夫伦扬起下巴，“然后再也没有机会知道那个小东西放在哪里，下星期我们天堂见。哦抱歉，我忘记了我们去的不是同一个天堂。”  
“你想要从我这里得到什么？”  
“你怎么会出现在巴黎？”  
“无可奉告。”  
“和你的芯片说再见吧。”  
埃及人眯起眼睛。他失去了第一次见面时展现的冷静和轻松，穿上显露身材的黑色修身T恤和长裤，戴着一双黑色手套，完美的杀手装扮，比起那条破洞牛仔裤更令人畏惧，却又更富有魅力，何况他还修剪了头发和胡子。  
“我在为一位国王办事，盗取一些经济上的小秘密，”埃及人模糊了那些关键因素，“那天是场意外，我失手了，刚好躲去你在的房间，就是这样而已，与你以及你所杀的可怜鬼没有任何关系。”  
这能对应得上。莫德里奇调查过目标的背景，他确实没参与到什么国王队交易里，所有经手的任务都不过是小打小闹，只是因为在最后一次任务中杀错对象而倒霉地失去生命。这些资料都经过严格审核，反复对比与确认，不会有遗漏和失误的地方；而他也并不想卷入什么麻烦事里，国王和经济这两个词结合在一起只会招来暴风雨。  
但洛夫伦并不愿意就这样和埃及人说再见。  
“我很想相信这些话，但恐怕你需要提供更多足以证明它真实性的证据。”  
“你想要什么？”  
“凑近一点。”  
“别玩把戏。”  
“我现在被沙漠之鹰顶着喉咙，这和被一根男性象征威胁屁股同样让我感到绝望，希望你能理解我的心情，谁会在这种情况下玩把戏呢？”  
“你会。”  
埃及人不为所动，只是挑起一边眉毛，把枪口从颈部移到了前额。洛夫伦叹气，从皮衣内衬拿出了那枚芯片，埃及人紧绷起来，伸出撑张开的掌心，示意他立刻归还原主。  
“我还有最后一个问题。”  
“你再多说一个字我就开枪。”  
“你的名字，”洛夫伦并不理会他的威胁，但芯片却已经放到埃及人的掌心里，“我真好奇两次要割开我喉咙的人是谁。”  
埃及人盯着他，在一阵沉默过后，他突然恢复到在巴黎的那个夜晚的状态，变得轻松愉快起来。  
“Mo Salah，”他说，“每个人都这么叫我。”  
“你不怀疑我曾经打开过国王的小秘密？”  
“世界上能打开它的只有三个人，我确信你不在那个名单上，”这个叫萨拉赫的埃及人挪揄道，“你根本做不到。”  
“我的qiang在那里？我要射你的pi股！”  
萨拉赫哈哈大笑地跳开一步，将沙漠之鹰插入侧腰qiang套，然后倒退着越行越远。在这qijq他一直看着洛夫伦，直到消失在巷口后面，那道炽热的目光才失去了温度。  
洛夫伦又从口袋里掏出那盒红色登喜路，然而一张陌生纸片也跟着夹在指缝间，和香烟一起出现在视线中。  
上面手写了一串地址，是巴黎市区内的一个酒店，名字叫金字塔，而在纸片背面，则是写着数字“1409”。  
可爱的手段，可爱的邀请。

 

tbc.

还有一餐肉然后搞定


End file.
